


No Good Deed

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world was the easy part.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "Heaven" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

"Listen, we're done! We kept Lucifer from coming to Earth, Sam's blood is demon-free, everyone lives happily ever after." Dean told Castiel angrily. The angel had been waiting for the brothers by the Impala.

"Not exactly," Castiel told them. "Now we need to retake Heaven."

"What?" The brothers asked in astounded unison.

"About two hundred years ago, Lucifer took over Heaven in a coup. The angels still on God's side are in hiding."

"But God?" Sam objected.

"God has to play by the rules."

"So everyone who's ever gone to Heaven ..."

"Now in Heaven, no good deed goes unpunished."


End file.
